Tsarina
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: This is a one-shot and one chapter story for M4a1andbarrets. Griffons are everywhere in the north of Equestria, but there is one kingdom of griffons that are special. That is the Kingdom of Orel, a land of Russian-speaking griffons whom are now allies to Princess Celestia and Luna.


**My Little Pony: Tsarina**

 **Chapter 1: Kingdom of Orel**

Griffons. To some we are not the most lovable of creatures. Some say we are as greedy as dragons. Truth be told, if you drop a bit in the middle of Griffonstone the griffons there will commit murder just to have that single bit in their talons. How shameful. My kingdom is in the Frozen North. We are as warm and friendly as mulled wine.

I am Tsarina Guzel of the Yastreb Dynasty. I am the fifteenth Tsarina in my bloodline. My family has ruled well and fair since the time of knights in armor. Since then, it is our brave soldiers that defend our lands from hostile invaders. I have the head, wings, and talons of a harpy eagle and the back half of a black panther. Do not anger me.

I rarely ever lose my temper, it never solves anything and only makes things worse. Most would be insulted when they joke about it, but me, I get a giggle out of the fact I do have a large butt. Today, I was to have two special guests coming to visit my palace. The noticeable 'clack' sound of rifles from the palace guard signaled their arrival.

"Tsarina Guzel, the rumors of your beauty go far beyond what many of my envoys have told me," said Princess Celestia,

"I must agree with you, sister, I have never seen a griffon of such majesty," said her sister, Princess Luna, I lightly chuckled to their kind words

"I thank you for your kind words, Princess Celestia...Princess Luna, my question remains, what brings you to the kingdom? Hearth's Warming Eve is only a few weeks away," I asked my esteemed guests, I could tell from the look on Celestia's muzzle that this is serious business. Still, I treat myself as I would treat the griffons of the kingdom.

"Despite the winters cold, I have never met such warm griffon-folk," said Princess Luna, I smiled and lightly nodded, "now then on to the matter at hoof, you are a kingdom on the rise, and with that we would like to extend our hoof to you by way of friendship, but in order for us to do so, we need to know if we can trust you to come our aid,"

"Hmm...you bring good point and fair proposition," I said scratching the bottom of my beak, "come...you want weapons? I show you weapons," I myself am a soldier with combat experience from the Changeling Invasion and Crystal Empire Invasion. All have failed due to the winter cold. I showed them to the army barracks outside the palace.

"This is our rifle," I said showing the princesses our rifle, "Saritch 308, 7.62 by 51mm battle rifle, very reliable, soldiers love it,"

"This is MP-443 Grach, our pistol," I said showing them our sidearm, they nodded in approval, "but show not over, our weapons get big, they get very big,"

I showed them the weapon I used during in the Crystal Empire War, "This was weapon I used, Squad Automatic Weapon, this is PK," I explained to them,

"This is big little brother to PK, our heavy machine gun, Kord 12.7mm," I said showing them our standard heavy machine gun that only requires one griffon to use. My soldiers took the weapons back to the armory while I showed them the artillery, "this is D-30M1 semi-autoloading howitzer for close support, and this is S-23, this our biggest gun,"

"When in battle, I am not Tsarina, I am soldier, I live as soldier and I die as soldier," I said to them, "when Equestria in trouble, we answer call to arms," I promised to them, "and this will lead the way," I showed the final pieces of our army, our tank, "this is T90MS, this is main battle tank with 125mm gun and top speed 72km/h, very fast,"

"I think we have seen all we need to see, I know we can count on you when the time comes," said Princess Celestia as we shook hoof to talons. We have one of the largest armies in Equestria. It is my hope that war does not come to Equestria. War is terrible, and I wish none of it to come to the griffons I care for. When it comes, we are ready.

"May our friendship be strong, strong like sisters," I said to her, and they made their leave of the kingdom. This is my promise to them.

My chief advisor Irma came to me after our meeting which concluded with dinner, "They seem like very nice princesses, I believe we can be good friends," I said to her

"They are much better company than King Sombra, I have never met a stallion more rude than him," said Irma, and I had to agree. I knew there was no way he would agree to our terms to him. It was like making terms with a toddler as he vowed that our kingdom would be his. I would like to see him try, and the winter will always be his enemy.

I am not like other rulers. I do not like spending all my days in the palace. I enjoy being around the griffons of the kingdom. Our flag is a symbol of pride and friendship between ponies and griffons with a pony on the right and a griffon on the left. Both of them hold up the sun to a blue background. That has been our flag for many centuries.

"By the way, this came for you, the princesses have invited you to be in a parade so the ponies of Equestria can see our soldiers and our weapons," said Irma, "I believe we should attend so the ponies know that we are friends," she suggested, this is why Irma is my most trusted adviser and my best friend. To our enemies, be afraid, very afraid.


End file.
